The Musics to Die For
by heyyyou
Summary: AU:: Spencer is a graphic design artist for a music studio, and guess who just got signed. The one and only Ashley Davies.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so I was writing the "Open Your Eyes" fic but i TOTALLY got writers block and jsut decided to delete it and start this one...I hop eyou guys enjoy it, let me know what you think!_**

--

So my name is Spencer Carlin, I'm a 22-year-old designer for a music studio, I'm 5'5'' with long blonde hair and blue eyes. I live on a coastline of the pacific in Ventura California. I moved out when I was 18 to go to school in Santa Barbra, I finished college in 3 years with my degree in design and landed this job. I now live in my dream loft and wake up every morning to the ocean. I get sent out almost weekly to do a meet and great with a new band or sit in on a photo shoot that I will be editing. I have some pretty awesome friends who are constantly at my place because as they say, "its nicer of all of ours so shut it". I don't mind though, I'm never a fan of always being alone. Last but not least, relationships, I'm single, date around sometimes but never really found anyone that gave me those butterflies or made my heart race. So here's my story:

"SPENCER!! Hurry up, we're gunna be late and you know the boss man is going to be there!"

"Hold on Adien I'm finishing my make-up, Ryan said this band was going to be the hottest thing since The Beatles, plus he said they are all extremely hot!"

"Now are you looking at guys or girls today, you really need to make your mind up, I mean have you seen me, you would look amazing with your arm latched on mine"

"Aiden your hot and you know that but your like my brother, that would be so weird, I mean do you not remember high school, been there tried that. I seem to remember that horrible date ending in me puking in ur Nissan"

"True, but you are one confusing lady Spence, you had it all with Alex, I mean he was about to get on one knee and propose and you dump him, you not only dumped mister rich studio director but you left him for Brit, the surfer chick who didn't even have a job!"

"Aiden Alex was nice but I just wasn't in love with him, I want that irresistible, heart racing, butterflies kind of love."

"But do you want that with a guy or a girl?"

Aiden was always questioning me on my sexuality; he never understood how I could leave a guy who was rich and head over heels for a girl who spent her days on the beach. O and Aiden by the way is my best friend, we've known each other for about 10 years, he transferred into my 7th grade class from New Jersey. We instantly became best friends and have been inseparable since. Now we work together at the same studio, Aiden is the head of the booking, he goes to concerts all the time to check out up and coming bands and bring them in. So not only do I do all of our companies advertising campaigns for the bands and the photo shoots but 90 of the time I have a word on who is a thumbs up and a thumbs down because Aiden always drags me to the concerts.

Tonight was different though, Aiden and I were both excited because the owner of the studio found this band and instantly signed them, which he has never done before. So tonight Adien and I are supposed to go with him to do a meet and greet with the band at a local club and hear them play a set.

Aiden and I are now walking to the club, its only like a couple blocks away so we decided to walk especially since Kris aka big boss man loves to by us rounds all night, he says it just makes us more comfortable.

"but Spence she's so hot, and wants me so bad, is it that wrong?"

"Aiden we work with her, do you know how awkward it would be when you guys have sex and then have to come in and see each other at work!"

"True, but you have to admit Spence, you'd totally do her"

"Nope, not my type at all"

"Ok Spence, here's one I haven't asked, What IS your type?"

"Well first of all my type is totally not the fake bimbos with too much makeup, if you can wear no makeup and still take me breath away, it's the best. But my type would be a beautiful dark haired girl who I can look at and get lost in. I guess I just want a girl who knows what makes me weak in the knees."

"Well good luck with that Spence, I wish that girl existed but I can't seem to find any"

"Exactly why I'm single, I'm sick of wasting time with people I feel nothing for."

"Yeah I agree, but don't tell anyone I said that because I got a rep to keep up"

With that Aiden and I were walking into the club where you instantly hear the live music just beginning.

"Aiden is that the band we're hear for, I thought they went on at 8, its only 730"

"That's what I thought but maybe thats not them"

As Aiden and I walked into the club the music rushed over me and made a tingle go down my spin, her voice was perfect and sang the deep meaningful words like she felt every one of them. I couldn't see her through the crowd but knew that the person behind that voice was going to be just as beautiful. Just as Aiden was pushing through the crowd in front me , he stopped, as soon as I stopped I looked up and our eyes locked, it was an instant feeling of floating. I had never felt this before just looking into someone's eyes. She continued to sing...our eyes never left one another.

**_--Feels like I have always known you_**

**_And I swear I dreamt about you_**

**_All those endless nights I was alone_**

**_It's like I've spent forever searching_**

**_Now I know that it was worth it_**

**_With you it feels like I am finally home_**

**_Falling head over heels_**

**_Thought I knew how it feels_**

**_But with you it's like the first day of my life_**

**_Cuz you leave me speechless_**

**_When you talk to me_**

**_You leave me breathless_**

**_The way you look at me_**

**_You manage to disarm me_**

**_My soul is shining through_**

**_Can't help but surrender_**

**_My everything to you_**

**_I thought I could resist you_**

**_I thought that I was strong_**

**_Somehow you were different from what I've known_**

**_I didn't see you coming_**

**_You took me by surprise and_**

**_You stole my heart before I could say no_**

**_Falling head over heels_**

**_Thought I knew how it feels_**

**_But with you it's like the first day of my life_**

**_You leave me speechless_**

**_When you talk to me_**

**_You leave me breathless_**

**_The way you look at me_**

**_You manage to disarm me_**

**_My soul is shining through_**

**_I can't help but surrender_**

**_Oh no_**

**_My everything to you_**

**_You leave me speechless_**

**_(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)_**

**_You leave me breathless_**

**_(it's something that you do I can't explain)_**

**_I run a million miles just to hear you say my name_**

**_Baby_**

**_You leave me speechless_**

**_You leave me breathless_**

**_The way you look at me_**

**_You manage to disarm me_**

**_My soul is shining through_**

**_I can't help but surrender_**

**_My everything to you_**

My eyes have never left hers, and I hadn't noticed Aiden was starring at me.

"Spence, Spencer--Hellllloooo?" Aiden said waving his hand in front of my face making me break contact with the girl on the stage.

"Hey, what, sorry, whats wrong?"

"You tell me, do you know her or something?"

"who?" I say wanting to avoid the fact that the singer and I had locked eyes for a good 4 minutes.

"Ashley, thats ashley, the girl from the badn we're here to sign"

"Wow, Ryan was right"

"Right about what?" Aiden says confused

"She is gorgeous"

"Uh Oh, I see Spencer eyeing the girl we're here to sign"

"No, I mean, I dunno shes gorgeous you can't deny that."

"well anyway, there's Ryan" Aiden says pointing to the private couch and table in the corner, he was sitting there with his assistant on the phone and siping a mixed drink

Aiden and I made our way over to the table as the next song started, it was a change in tempo from the last one and I instantly recognized it-- It was my favorite song...and she sang it perfectly.

**_We're both looking for something_**

**_We've been afraid to find_**

**_It's easier to be broken_**

**_It's easier to hide_**

**_Looking at you, holding my breath_**

**_For once in my life I'm scared to death_**

**_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_**

**_I'm feeling alive all over again_**

**_As deep as the sky, under my skin_**

**_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_**

**_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_**

**_Where I belong with you tonight_**

**_Like being in love to feel for the first time_**

**_The world that I see inside you_**

**_Waiting to come to life_**

**_Waking me up to dreaming_**

**_Reality in your eyes_**

By the middle of the song we had sat down and I had my eyes glued to the stage, watching her tap her foot perfectly to the beat as she sang. I could hear Aiden adn Ryan talking but I wasn't sure what they were talking about.

**_Looking at you, holding my breath_**

**_For once in my life I'm scared to death_**

**_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_**

**_I'm feeling alive all over again_**

**_As deep as the sky, under my skin_**

**_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_**

**_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_**

**_Where I belong with you tonight_**

**_Like being in love to feel for the first time_**

When I finally peeled my eyes off the stage I turned and listened to the conversation the guys were having

"-wow I can't believe you two are dating now"

As the last sentance was said my stomach sank, is Ryan dating this girl?

"yeah she finally agreed, believe me it took awhile, I had to promise I'd bring my signing manager to have a listen tonight to see what our studio could do for her"

"I thought you said spence and I were supposed to come becasue we were for sure signing her, I mean shes awesome no doubt, but was this supposed to be an audition?"

"Kinda, I wanted to make her nervous tonight to see if she could perform under stress, she passed"

"So Ryan, you and her are dating?" I asked

"Yep"

I instantly grew quiet and again looked towards teh stage to again be in an eye lock with the girl that Ryan was with. It kind of made me sick to hear this, I know how Ryan is, he uses women.

**_We're crashing_**

**_Into the unknown_**

**_We're lost in this_**

**_But it feels like home_**

**_I'm feeling alive all over again_**

**_As deep as the scar that's under my skin_**

**_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_**

**_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_**

**_Where I belong with you tonight_**

**_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_**

**_Like being in love to feel for the first time_**

**_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_**

**_Like being in love to feel for the first time_**

As the song ended my drink had come and I had already drank it all, Aiden and Ryan contiued conversation about work and I just listened to the next two songs which seemed to just get better than teh first ones. Finally two drinks later I was engaged in conversation with Aiden about the band and what I thought about her...

"Aiden there is just something about her, I mean shes amazing, no doubt in my mind about signing her.

"I could tell, you couldn't take your eyes off the stage"

"Here she comes" I say watching her hips sway from side to side

As she approached teh table Ryan, Aiden and I stood

"Theres my girl" Ryan says as he grabs her and kisses her.

I watched as he kissed her and she jsut seemed kind of annoyed with it.

"Ashley, this is Spencer, Aiden and you already met my assistant Cory"

Ashley reached out her hand and shook Aidens "Its so nice to finally meet you, Ryan has told me a lot about you

She then turned to me and as our eyes met I felt that tingle down my spin one again.

"And I have seen your work all over, I'm a huge fan" Her voice was amazing and as we shook hands we got lost...It was that moment I knew I was in trouble...

The girl had me at hello.

REVIEWS!!


	2. Chapter 2

I realized at that moment that Ashley was still in front of me and I hadn't answered. Her hand still remained in mine…

"Wait, you know my work…I didn't think anyone knew who I was, I was always the working behind the scenes kinda girl" I say laughing and dropping my hand back down to my side

"No way, the second I saw the photo shoot you did for Paramore I had to research who did the work for it, so its my pleasure to meet you Spencer Carlin"

"Wow I may even have a stalker on my hands" I say giggling

Ashley and I fell into a very comfortable conversation about some of my work which lead into a talk about the industry and what its like to work for one of the biggest studios in California. Ryan and Aiden had gone to the bar to get us all another round of drinks and Cory was emailing away on his Blackberry.

"So I have to say, your voice is absolutely amazing, we haven't heard talent like yours in a long time….not to mention you sang my all time favorite song, but you did it better than Lifehouse ever could."

"Wow, better than lifehouse? Naw I wouldn't go that far but thank you it means a lot that you think that. I'm really hoping Aiden thought so too; I would love to be signed at the studio. Plus it would give me a chance to see you more"

And before I could even begin to comprehend what she just said and if that was flirting the boys were slamming more drinks down on the table.

"So we need to get down to business-" Aiden began to say "-Me and Ryan had a nice little chat about what we think about you…"

"Wow I think my heart just officially came out of my chest. I just want you to know that I totally understand if you don't want to sign me-" Suddenly Ashley was cut off from the sentence she was saying by Aiden

"—Whoa whoa whoa hunny, have you not actually heard yourself sing. OF COURSE we're signing you, I was just going to say that we are not only signing you I'm going to be your agent and Spencer here is going to be with you through all your shoots and ads and interviews. We're basically putting you on the fast track to fame. We want you to be the next big thing and Spence and I here will be with you constantly, so I hope you and Spence hit it off." Aiden finishes his drink and Ryan snaps at Cory to get the contract out

"WOW" Ashley says with wide eyes looking a little taken back "Just, wow"

I was also a little taken back by this, we've never done that with any singer or band before, we usually have no less than a week of discussion. Not only that but to put Aiden AND me as a team with her is huge.

"Wow congrats Ashley, this is the first time any person with the studio will have both Aiden and I working directly with them, you should feel so honored, especially by me-" I lean over and nudge her in the arm "-cuz I don't know if anyone told you, but I'm kinda the shit" I say as she is finally pulled out of her shock with laughter, Ryan and Aiden were also giggling a bit by my cockyness

"Well someone's a little too cocky" Ashley says laughing and pushing my arm playfully

"So Ashley, we've put the offer out there, all that's left is your answer" Aiden says

"O my gosh do I even need to answer, where do I sign!"

We all laugh a little and then got down to the business of watching Ashley sign her life away with tons of papers. Thirty minutes later everything had been signed and it was official that Ashley was part of the Studio and Aiden and I were both going to be stepping her through photo shoots and recordings that will keep all of us extremely busy…

These next few months were going to be interesting…

((Sorry its so short, After the reviews I wanted to post a little more for you guys, the next couple of posts might be a little short I'm going through tons of training for work and its got me exhausted))


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guys, thanks so much for all the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter! p.s. you should totally listen to alright by john legend while you read that portion ;)

Before we all knew it we were all pretty drunk, we had finished watching Ashley sign her life away to our studio and then we all had a toast to welcome her, followed by about 11 or 12 more toast's just for the hell of it.

"So Ashley do you live around here?" Aiden asks

"No, not really, I actually live about 45 minutes north, but I'm used to driving all the time down here" Ashley says giggling and obviously a little tipsy

Ryan was now making his way out of the booth and we all watched wondering where he was going, before I knew it the girl that had once occupied the seat next to me was being pulled onto the dance floor, and before I could turn around Aiden was pulling me out following Ryan.

We all moved and swayed to the music that the DJ was now playing, Aiden had slowly made his way behind me and had his hands on my hips. All I could do was look at Ashley would was dancing right in front of me, she was so beautiful, she moved perfectly in beat with the music.

In the middle of watching her move I didn't notice that her eyes were locked on me, when my eyes made their way up her body and met with her eyes nothing needed to be said, so I did what girls do best. I slowly made my way closer to Ryan and Ashley and smoothly cut in just in time for Ryan to be distracted by the slut behind his with fake boobs. Aiden was used to this though and knew the signal; he dipped out pretty fast and made his way to get another drink at the bar.

As the song continued ashlye and I moved together perfectly without saying a word, she acted almost as if we were two best friends having a good time though so the signals were mixed, which could be a good thing since my boss is her boyfriend. As ashlye and I moved to the beat of the song it suddenly faded away, the next song made me laugh a little, not only was it very fitting but one of my favorites…

_**Yay yay yay yay yay**_

Ashley must of known the song too because right when it started she got a grin on her face and crinkled her nose, but just continued to slide her hands onto my hips and move them perfectly with hers.

_**Yay yay yay yay yay**_

_**Yay yay yay yay yay**_

_**Yay yay yay yay yay**_

_**Ok I see you checking me out**_

_**I think I know what you winking about**_

_**You with your man you don't want him to see**_

_**It's alright with me**_

_**I know I drink a little bit much**_

_**And you think Im talking crazy and such**_

_**I can't walk straight but girl I can see**_

_**You're alright with me**_

It was like every word of this song was written for this moment, the moment when I wanted this girl so bad I could taste it…

_**Alright, I see a little something that I like**_

_**You looking mighty fine in them skin tights**_

_**You know what I mean, It's alright with me**_

_**Hold up I know you got a man, but im tore up**_

_**And I dont even care if he roll up, with something to say**_

_**You better tell him he don't want it with me, It's alright**_

_**Yay yay yay yay yay**_

_**Yay yay yay yay yay**_

_**Yay yay yay yay yay**_

_**Yay yay yay yay yay**_

_**Good lord you got body for days**_

_**I think the way that you shake it's amazing**_

_**I got my keys if you ready to leave, It's alright with me**_

_**Now check your man 'cause he's going insane**_

_**He wanna know what the hell is my name**_

_**Now if he crazy enough to get in my face, It's alright with me**_

_**Alright, I see a little something that I like**_

_**You looking mighty fine in them skin tights**_

_**You know what i mean, It's alright with me**_

_**Hold up, I know you got a man, but im tore up**_

_**And I don't even care if he roll up, with something to say**_

_**You better tell him he don't want it with me**_

_**Say-a a, come on why don't you test me**_

_**If you want me come and get me**_

_**I'll show you who the best be, It's alright with me**_

_**I've watched you for a long time**_

_**I swear you lookin' alright**_

_**Come closer if you like what you see, It's alright with me**_

_**Alright, I see a little something that I like**_

_**You looking mighty fine in them skin tights**_

_**You know what I mean, It's alright with me**_

_**Hold up I know you got a man, but im tore up**_

_**And I dont even care if he roll up, with something to say**_

_**You better tell him he don't want it with me, It's alright**_

As the song faded out she leaned over right next to my ear and simply sang back the lyrics in my ear

"Good lord you got body for days

I think the way that you shake it's amazing

I got my keys if you ready to leave, It's alright with me" and with that she slid her hand down the small of my back and stumbled back to the table.

**Reviews please! Again sorry for it being short**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay guys, I'm not quitting on you I promise, life's crazy right now…

As the night continued Ryan began to hang all over this girl on the dance floor, I just wanted to go up and punch him and say you asshole the girl our dating is right over there! But I didn't, instead I have spent the last hour talking with Aiden and Ashley, we were talking mostly business, I kept glancing across the booth at Ashley and every once and while we would lock eyes, but then one of us who just shy away.

One thing I didn't mention earlier is that even tho I am in charge of Design I'm kind of Aiden's go to girl, I took on being his assistant awhile ago, it just fit with us. I can keep him in check and its an excuse to be more involved in the business side.

So Aiden delegated me to work one on one with Ashley, he said that starting Monday we were going to have photo shoot after photo shoot and interviews with all major magazines announcing the coming of "the next big thing in music". Since Aiden was overwhelmed with work he let me know tonight that I needed to be the one at all the interviews and photo shoots, one: making sure Ashley looked the part, and two make sure she has everything organized. So basically I get to spend 24/7 with the amazing new girl…Who is my bosses girlfriend and totally off limits. GREAT.

So as the night is coming to an end we are all pretty drunk, Ashley and are have been giggling and talking ever since Aiden joined Ryan on the dance floor with the other girls.

"So Miss Spencer Carlin, are you ready to spend every waking hour with me" Ashley says a bit arrogantly but completely sexy.

"Yeah right, I'm going to have to be drugged up to be around you that much" I reply sarcastically

Ashley got a shocked look on her face and grabbed her chest and gasp. "Why Spencer, I just met you and already the sarcasm starts, I can't wait to see more!" She says egging on my sarcasm

"Be careful what you ask for.." I say not looking up but flipping through some texts in my phone that I didn't remember saving, they were from my ex girlfriend, a few were, a little less than appropriate, and a few very sweet. Along with some very revealing picture messages. I can't help but giggle a bit going through all of them…

"What's so funny, get some interesting texts" Ashley says closing the gap in the wrap around booth and leaning over my shoulder just in time to catch a glimpse of Brit's full body shot in her bikini that she decided she needed to show me (I didn't complain)

"So who's that?"

"O, ummm, that's uh…" I stutter a but to obviously and Ashley raises an eyebrow and gets a grin on her face like she already knows why I'm stuttering… "Ok, I might as well tell you now, your bound to find out from one of the boys, that right there" I say pointing to the half naked girl in the picture message "Is my ex, we broke up like a month ago"

As I avoid looking up because I was dreading seeing a freaked out look on her face, I feel her hand slide over my knee and squeeze lightly.

"Spence, I'm not judging, I just got out of a year long relationship" She says this but left out whether it was with a guy or a girl. This left me wondering since she decided she needed to send chills down my spin as her hand still lingered on my knee running circles with her fingertips.

I think this girl is going to be the end of me…

Sorry it's so short, but I was advised that I should post a short one tonight instead of making you wait longer.  Thx lexj ;) Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all your great reviews guys, they keep me writing  Hope you like, I know its short but its all I got for now…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The night was soon coming to an end, Ashley and I had become fast friends and it was obvious we were going to enjoy spending time working together…

"Hey girls, you ready to get out of here?" Aiden says stumbling over to the table knocking over some peoples drinks next to us. He was obviously belligerently drunk

"O my gosh Aiden, you are so drunk, you better stay at my place tonight"

"What are you talking about Spence, I'm not even buzzed" he says slamming down the drink that he had left earlier

"Yes you are, you can't even stand still" Ashley chimed in backing me up

"Did you drive here Ash, I don't think it's a good idea for any of us to drive anywhere" I say not wanting anyone to get into a accident

"yeah I did, but I'll just get a cab, its no biggie"

"Are you kidding, a cap all the way to your place, that would cost a fortune, just come stay at my place, I have an extra bed that your welcome to crash on…in fact as your new boss I am telling you, you are coming." I say acting all big and bad

Ashley began to giggle a bit "Y-eah Ash y-you should definitely stay with us tonight" Aiden says stuttering

"Ok, I'll do what the bosses say, but how are we just going to split a cab to your place Spence?"

"No, I only live like two blocks away….that is if Aiden here thinks he can walk a straight path there" I say in Aiden's direction

"Spence I think you have us confused, you're the one that can never walk a 'straight' path " He says using air quotes and laughing

"True, but I do that sober, your drunk…totally different"

After winning the battle of what ways we were going to get home we all made our way out of the club.

"Wait guys, Where is Ryan" Ashlye says stopping dead in front of me

"H-He left like 30 minutes ago with some slut, Ash you really gotta watch yourself with that one, hes an asshole, you d-efinitely deserve betttter.." Aiden blurts out

I looked over at Ash and she looked as though she didn't mind, which surprised me a bit…

"Its cool, I wasn't ever into him, he just refused to have you hear me unless I went out with him" She says making a very confusing situation clear.

"Ok no that makes a lot more sense…so your not dating anyone?" I ask and realize after I asked that it sounded a bit to obvious my reasoning for asking

She gave me a smirk and Aiden decided to add his two cents "I knew it" He shouted and pointed right at me

"what" I ask acting as though I had no idea what was going on…

"So lets get going" Ashley says stepping behind me and placing her hands on my hips and squeezing a bit then pushing me forward

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Again sorry for the short updates, its all I have time for now….Hope they do, Reviews are required ;P


End file.
